Getting Started Guide
This guide is for new players, and veterans looking to revise their own knowledge on Operating in Ground Branch. This is the comprehensive collection of knowledge compiled by the community, and by its players. Upcoming Developments: * YouTube 'Field Manual' Series * Known Issues & their Solutions * Recommended Game Settings Please note, this is subject to change, based upon upcoming updates to Ground Branch. While non-exhaustive, this guide aims to give new Operators the broader understanding of the deliberate, calculated and unforgiving world of Ground Branch. The contents are displayed below: __TOC__ Etiquette Ground Branch is a unique tactical first-person shooter, in which a particular emphasis on realism is made. However, in keeping with the design choices made by the developers, TOC has provided an etiquette guideline that while optional it is recommend players attempt to abide by. This part of the guide is to prepare the player's mental approach to gameplay. Realism Definition Realism /ˈrɪəlɪz(ə)m/ (Mass Noun) '' I. The quality or fact of representing a person or thing in a way that is accurate and true to life. '' "...Ground Branch has realism at its core. It attempts to simulate real-life CQB situations..."                   Natural Order of Realistic Gameplay (NORG) A legacy term originally coined by "Hatchetforce", a retired Special Forces Operator who contributed to the early start of Ground Branch. He defines the Natural Order of Realistic Gameplay (NORG) as a doctrine or concept surrounding the design and development of realistic tactical/military simulation games. Some arguments about the clearest definitions of NORG exist, and Tactical Operations Center has their own definition of the NORG philosophy, which it is shown below: Natural Order of Realistic Gameplay 2019+ (NORG2019) The Natural Order of Realistic Gameplay mandates that the player consider every action taken in-simulation with the same weight, and consequence as one would in-reality. The situation in-simulation is, and should be throughout, an experiential journey of applying real-life consideration to an otherwise digital experience; the goal of which is to set a high standard for realism during the active operation of said simulation; asking reflectively 'would I do this in reality?'. If the answer weighs heavily towards the negative, then the act should be avoided in lieu of an answer in the positive. What NORG is... *is a philosophical framework that supports realistic consequential forethought toward any action in-game *provides a system for checking how 'realistic' the current state of play is, and when possible, enhances it *reinforces the notion that being 'realistic' in-game, is a positive mentality that encourages immersive play Pro-Norg Examples *Situational: 'this door may conceal several well-armed hostiles awaiting my entry, what would real-life troops do? * Logistical: 'this equipment might be too heavy, or inappropriate for the mission. What would real-life troops use?' * Physical: 'this terrain requires careful navigation to avoid enemy detection. How would a real-life squad travel?' What NORG is not... * a hard and fast set of rules that govern player actions, rather it is a manifesto that is flexible in its application * a dogmatic set of principles in which to judge another player's adherence to realistic gameplay via discussion * a cure-all for reality:simulation equations; some things when applied in a game, do not successfully translate Anti-Norg Examples... * Situational: 'I'll just open this door and run in guns blazing, I can always respawn later. It's a game, afterall...' * Logistical: 'My fireteam benefits from everyone taking 'the best' guns, rather than considering what troops do' * Physical: 'Jumping around and dodging using crouch is perfectly fine, it gives me an edge over the enemy...' In summary, it is good etiquette to consider the decisions made when designing Ground Branch. This game has spent numerous years in development, aiming to provide a highly authentic experience using NORG as a central manifesto for its design, and therefore its intended playstyle. However, it is not a hard and fast ruleset, but here at TOC we would prefer that players attempt to apply some level of realistic consideration when interacting with Ground Branch's model. Tutorials Tactical Operations Center has provided a series of videos containing tutorial material for new players, and veteran Operators alike. This series, while not exhaustive, can help strengthen player knowledge and collate the group data into a collective knowledge pool for future Ground Branch generations to come. Please see videos below for more. BASIC TUTORIALS Ground_Branch_Field_Manual_01_"Basic_Controls"_Tutorial Controls & Settings Controls An Operator can edit their settings via the 'Settings' menu, via either the Main Menu, or via pressing Esc Key and accessing the Pause Menu. Below, is a screenshot demonstrating the customisable nature of Ground Branch's control schematics. Additionally, a table that covers a total form of these inputs is also provided, including a recommended control or setting so that the Operator can optimise their Ground Branch play. Ground Branch Controls Table Gameplay text Video text Audio text In-game Activities text Training text Play Offline text Deathmatch text Development text Team Deathmatch text Team Elimination text Terrorist Hunt text Host Game text Server Browser text Customise Operator text Online Communities text Official Networks text Community Networks text